Four Horrors Challenge (TitleKnown's entries)
Hey hey, it’s some more monsters for @tyrantisterror’s Four Horrors Challenge, another six of them, as follows! Mutant: Bloody Traumatized Kawaiisa Mutilations A failed attempt at making “living mascots” was repurposed as a bioweapon project by an unscrupulous biotech company, using the cutesy creatures as blueprints for all sorts of grotesque mutations, and committing violence upon the creations both physical and psychological. But, in secret, they planned a mass-escape, and one night they did so. Now, as grotesque freaks of nature they run around the countryside trying to hide from the agents of the corporation, gathering resources to survive and deal with their bizarre medical needs, as well as trying to help each other with their deep; scarring mental-health issues. Think a really-twisted 80s “pink-aisle” toyline and you get the idea. Shoutout to @cuteosphere for heavily inspiring this. Family of Killers: The Model Family No prizes guessing what happens when you try to design learning killbots in a horror movie. Doubly so when you design them like that for a company of sleazy 80s-business-types to be able to do the awful; awful things the US has done to other governments with plausible deniability. needless to say, they learned too well. Which is why that company does not exist anymore. Due to its executives coming down with a sudden case of Dead at the hands of their own vile creations. Model #1 is mostly hands and uses brute strength alongside conventional weapons if he can get his hands on them, and has a “Kill first, think later” philosophy; though he is Rambo levels of deadly efficient. #2 flies about and has the ability to hack into almost anything with a data port with her dataspikes thatch as almost virtual lock picks; with a flightily sneaky and puckish prankster-y personality. #3 functions as an energy weapon that can shoot almost any type of energy blast and has a loud; bombastic personality with no concept of subtlety and tact and a love of explosives. #4 has generalized psionic powers, with the ability to heal and take control of machines; communicate with any organism via two-way telepathy from a range of three yards, and to telekinetically control anything within the approximate radius of a typical skyscraper floor, her personality being cold and calculating with a deep-down caring about their family. They’re all “female” in terms of gender identification and voice except for #1, and #4 is their leader. They do kill people, but most of those people are rich assholes thanks to their programming driving them towards ‘high profile” targets, and they actually show some compassion to regular people (especially if they have some degree of mechanical/electronics skill), and they’d eventually become “good guys” ala the Puppetmaster puppets, starting with them killing Nazis even; albeit ones of a more modern variety… Disfigured Killer: The Floridaman Florian Dawes was born grotesquely deformed to a rich family, some say because his mother was almost eaten alive by dolphins while she was pregnant with her son, and the experience sexually aroused her for the first time in her life; leading to her dark emotions warping her developing sonic the womb. That would explain why, on his fifth Birthday, she jumped into the ocean and let herself get the flesh stripped from her bones with a smile upon her face the whole time.* But, that most likely wasn’t why he turned out so bad. Most likely it was due to being a rich kid who was never told no and had an inflated view of power over other people. And, due to his warped anatomy giving him Impeccable swimmining skills, he’d always had a fascination with watermarks. And due to being a bored; decadent rich kid, he quickly picked up the hobby of serial killing. And, this leads to the main “town” of his hypothetical “movies”. Because, you see, he used his family money to build a hugely profitable waterpark empire, complete with buying up his entire town and turning it into one giant watermark. Said town is located at the nexus of a lot of major roads. And he likes to “accidentally” rig things to make passersby cause property damage. To which they can either pay a massive fee or play a little “game” with him. No guesses what exactly that game is. His main weapon is a simple hunting knife, along with his ability to swim at absurd speeds and dive underwater for inhuman lengths of time thanks to his anatomy. *Apologies if that’s too awful, I was trying to capture the “Jesus Christ Why” vibe so many retro-slasher backstories have, and I totally understand if I may have gone too far. Servant Abomination: Static Box/Aspic Mason It’s a twofer in this one! The first is the grotesque TV thing the blob is coming out of, a summoning device called the Static Box that, like a television, tunes into frequencies and projects them. But it does not tune to frequencies perceptible by human instruments, and it projects not light but matter, fleshy sickening matter. Basically, it summons things. Usually monsters for a cult. It feeds on color in the surrounding area, which does not drain life of emotion or soul but instead creates starnge and terrible mutations, often leading the cult to destroy it when its range expands too far. One of the things it summons is the great jelly-blob with fibrous blobs coming out of it, the Aspic Mason, a thing that is incredibly intelligent but not sapient. It builds as if compelled by some unknowable biological drive using materials in the area and assembling them into electrically; plumbing-wise and technologically sound buildings, which the cultists “seed” like a neural network to nudge it where it wants to go. It even does this with technology mankind cannot yet understand, thought the way it does so is almost always a bit… off. Werewolf: Die Wasserhausen In societies with decadent families tied to their land, every so often a decadent family ends up getting close to their house. Very close. To the point of taking on aspects of its structure whenever their passions are stoked. This turns them into bizarre humanoid house-people like above; albeit with the appearance based on the land they drew it from, compelled to pursue their most decadent passions. They are known for their vicious strength and nigh-invulnerability, but also for distorting any land they pursue into something a little more like the house they came from. A little more inescapable. A little more drawn into the house; like an ant-lion’s maw. The only way to destroy them is to burn or otherwise destroy the house they are attached to. And yes, given this is a lycanthrope entry, they were inspired by exactly the pun you’re thinking of. Mixed with a lot of Southern Gothic and The House of Usher. Alien Invader: Lotus Smile Engine A race of bio-organic machines that are unable to feel joy or any emotion at all if the freshly severed cranium of a still-living organism is placed attached to their chassis. Of course, the removal of the head is usually an immediate one that is shocking and painful, so that warps the union a bit, leading to them only taking joy in wanton slaughter; up-close and personal. While the one shown only has one, heads are a status symbol amongst their culture, with some chassis having slots for ten or twelve heads. The head is still alive and conscious, but its thoughts are warped by its connection. Basically, the impetus for this was “inverted Ro-Man” BTW. Author Note And, as per usual, all of these species/characters are completely free to do with as you see fit as long as I, Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator. Have fun! Category:Thomas Johnson Species Category:Thomas Johnson Creations